Finding Truths Chapter 1
by Kurky
Summary: Max goes to Crete to find the meaning of her runes and finds something else.


Title: Finding Truths

Author: Kurky.

Rating:  PG-13

Spoilers: Set after LATR, I'll grab small fragments of Freak Nation, but it never happened.

Keywords: A/M Romance, Humor, Adventure, Little Angst, A Little Sappy… Maybe more sappiness than anything else.

Disclaimer: Jimbo owns 'em.

Summary: Max goes to Crete to find the meaning of her runes and finds something else.

A/N: My first attempt at writing fanfiction, just because that thing called muse didn't let me think about anything else or enjoy my Jensen time (imagine that), and wouldn't left me alone until I wrote this, I hope it doesn't suck. English isn't my first language, so please be gentle and let me know if you find any typo or grammar mistakes.

**___________________**

**Chapter 1**

They needed to find the exact meaning of Max's runes, Alec was thinking while sitting in the couch that came from… well he didn't want to know the origins of that couch and watching Max pace in front of him, like she've been doing nonstop since that runes appeared, and that was pretty annoying the pace, not the runes, those were very disturbing and very frightening to Max, he could understand that, but if she kept pacing in front of him, he was going to strangle her or go and find a friggin' dictionary with those damn squiggles, but option one was quickly winning, Alec thought with a smile and winked at Max who in return, flipped her air over her shoulder and gave him the finger and returned to her pacing so Alec continued to muse.

This was a very quiet time in Terminal City, apparently no new transgenics have come into Seattle, if they did, they haven't contact them, so the only one that seemed to work in there were Dix and Luke with the occasional help of Logan translating Max's runes , Alec was so bored, very, very bored and worried about them, because besides the fragment Logan traduced they haven't been able to traduce anymore and they kept appearing, 'oh, darn!, how much my mind can wander when I'm bored, maybe I should go to Crash, have a few drinks and meet a pretty blonde and… getting myself killed for those thermal scanners' he sighed and got up from his post on the couch, "That's it!" he exclaimed, startling Max and walking where she was, grabbed her by the shoulders and lead her where Dix was working in his computer terminal beside Luke.

"Okay, can you tell us something before Maxie here digs a hole to China?" Alec said and then he dodged the fist coming directly to his shoulder.

"Shut up, Alec," was the response from Max, who was shaking her head, but the emptiness of her treat showed she wanted to do the exact thing he did. But she couldn't do it because Dix and Luke were having a video conference with Logan and she was avoiding him since she infected him again with the virus and her lying (not denying was better) about her and Alec being together, and really she couldn't stand that puppy face he did every time they come in contact.

"Well, we thought we should contact an archaeologist, 'cause I don't see we're getting somewhere further that what we've already have," told them a very self disappointed Luke eyeing a looking about the same Dix.

"Why you guys haven't told us anything 'till now," asked Alec when Max failed to say anything just kept staring blankly at the screen showing the photographs of her arms and upper chest.

"Well, we couldn't stand the wave of dizziness just by looking at Max and you were almost asleep and Luke didn't have the heart of the balls to wake you up" interfered Mole who was leaving headquarters.

"Do you have anyone in mind?" Max suddenly got back her voice and asked the small nomlies.

"As a matter of fact we do, Max," answered her a voice, a very familiar voice, through the speakers of the computer in her far left and in the screen there was Logan face, Max winced, slapping herself mentally for being so caught up in her runes and her frustration that she didn't notice him being kind of present too.

"Logan…" Max acknowledged his ex-"not-like-that"-boyfriend and got closer to Alec, he didn't move, thankfully he agreed to play along even when he didn't understand her ways. "Who do you have in mind?" she continued.

"Dr. Krista Toplou graduated in Archaeology in the University of Oxford, only child, English mother and Greek father, born in Heraklion in 1984, they moved to London when she was 10 but she came back to Greece after college for a degree in …" Logan trailed off looking upwards to Max and Alec barely resisted the impulse of rolling his eyes, 'For god's sake, next time, he'll play a friggin' drum roll' he thought grinning at Logan who had this funky face…again.

Logan continued "… Minoan studies and she's become the biggest authority in the world and that makes her the most qualified to translate your runes, Max." He ended with a triumphant look.

"I take you have contacted her, where's is she? Is she in Seattle?" Max asked him, hoping Logan arranged the meeting with this woman here, she really didn't want to travel because after what happened to Biggs things were heating up for transgenics and the transgenics temper were heating up too.

"Alec, Mole wants you to go and check over the supply's lists." Said Luke to Alec listening Mole trough his earpiece. "Now?" he asked annoyed but didn't wait for Luke's response, instead he gave Max's shoulder a small squeeze and watched as Logan seemed to swallow his tongue and left with the care of not bursting in laughter in front of him, helping Max was starting to get funnier by the minute.

"No, Max she's in Crete in an excavation site 20km. at the south from Cnosos. But she'll meet you in Heraklion in four days; I want you to come by so we could plan you all we'll need for…" The hacker never finished, and Max interrupted him "Thanks Logan, but I don't think you should go."

"As I've told you before Max, only work nothing else… Look I even bought the plane tickets…"

"Logan… I appreciate your help, I really do, but I rather do this on my own." Said Max in a tone that left no room for replies.

After a minute or two of awkward silence Max decided this conversation was over, "Well, I gotta go, I'll swing by your place later." And with that she left.

_______________

Alec and Mole were checking the supply's lists, when Max entered the warehouse, they raised their eyes and Alec asked cheerily "So Maxie, how it went?"

"Good." Max looked at him with a weird expression in her face and smirked.

"Something else you hiding from me, Dear?" Alec asked her sheepishly and she glared, but quickly put back the expression sported before.

"What?"

"What?" seconded Alec.

"I'm going to tell you something may or not make Mole a happy reptile, but I have one question first," That got both, lizard and feline man attentions directed to her, "And that is…?" Alec waved his hand expectantly and looked at her with that cute amused frown of his… Max stopped her train of thought as quickly as it came, 'Ugh! What's that?' she shook her head and responded:

"Alec, do you speak Greek?" At his nod Max said, "Then pack some stuff, we're going to Greece and Mole is in charge," and watched full of mirth as both their jaws hit the ground.

_______________

To be continued…

Yay! I did it, reviews are greatly appreciated! =)


End file.
